Ada Selalu Ada
by latifahamsar
Summary: Ada yang terbaik. Ada selalu ada, dalam hatiku.


_Aku merindukan Ada._

Aku ingat sekali saat pertama kali mengenalnya. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan perkataannya tanpa mengeluarkan satu kalimatpun atas tanggapanku terhadap kalimat ucapannya. Aku masih merasa malu saat itu, dan dia memang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang ketika aku menatapnya. Meski saat itu, baru pertemuan keduaku dengan Ada.

Berbulan-bulan kemudian hubungan kami semakin dekat. Aku menyukai tawa riang Ada, juga candaan-candaannya. Beberapa temanku bahkan memuji kehebatannya dalam merangkai kata ala seorang penyair. Tapi tidak untukku.

Saat itu aku hanya bosan. Untuk mengatasinya, aku mengirimi pesan kepada Ada. Ah, ada yang kulupakan. Ada adalah kakak kelasku, kami hanya berbeda satu tahun saja, tapi Ada lahir di tahun yang sama denganku. Itu membuktikan, bahwa Ada bukan orang biasa. IQ-nya berada diatas rata-rata, dan dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelasnya. Tidak lupa juga, dia adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahku.

Aku mengetikan beberapa kata dan kukirimkan pada Ada. Dia tidak membalasnya dengan cepat, bahkan aku sempat berpikir, mungkin Ada sudah tidur, atau mungkin dia sedang belajar. Aku melempar ponselku ke sembarang tempat, menyerah menunggu pesan balasan dari Ada, akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk membuat beberapa design pamflet untuk acara sekolahku.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh, dan mataku mulai mengantuk. Aku masih tak peduli dengan keberadaan ponselku. Ada pasti belum, tidak, mungkin ia tidak akan membalas pesanku.

Aku tidur tepat pukul 10.30, tanpa kuketahui, Ada membalas pesanku beberapa menit setelah aku terlelap.

"Aku mandi duluan ya Ra." Aku berteriak kepada Rara yang masih tergeletak diatas kasur sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya. Gadis itu mengangguk, aku segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Ponselku masih entah berada dimana, dan aku melupakannya. Benar-benar melupakan keberadaan ponselku sampai aku pulang dari sekolah tepat pukul 17.00.

Aku mencarinya hingga kasurku berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Namun Rara dengan seenaknya hanya memerhatikanku tanpa membantuku mencari ponselku yang hilang. Gadis itu mengulum senyumnya, ketika aku memutuskan untuk meminjam ponsel Rara untuk menghubungi kedua orang tuaku, bahwa ponselku hilang.

Demi apapun, saat itu aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang begitu jahat karena sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Menganggap bahwa Rara-lah yang mengambil ponselku. Dan aku tak sempat meminta maaf padanya hingga saat ini.

Aku menyerah.

Ponsel Rara sudah berada ditanganku, dan aku sudah mengetikkan nomor Ayahku. Sudah bersiap menakan tombol hijau di ponsel milik Rara.

Saat itulah, Rara mengambil ponselnya dan melempar ponselku tanpa aba-aba. Aku menggerutu kesal padanya, Kalau aku tidak cepat tanggap, mungkin aku jadi menelpon Ayahku, mengatakan bahwa ponselku rusak.

Tapi, sesaat setelah ponselku kembali. Rara masih mengulum senyumnya, ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan aku mengetahuinya saat aku membuka pesan masukku.

Disana, Ada membalas pesanku. 18 jam yang lalu.

**From : Ka Ada**

_Saat malam menyelimuti. Aku menatap beribu bintang berkerlip. Seolah bicara, aku tersenyum pada mereka._

_Tuhan tak pernah salah, Ciptaan-Nya tak pernah sia-sia. Dia menciptakanmu, dan Diapun menciptakanku._

_Kupu-kupu saja berpasangan_

_Apa kau tahu?_

_Saat jarum jam menujuk pukul 10.10, Rasanya tangan ini kaku_

_Kau tidur?_

_Ya, saat itulah, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat malam padamu. Mengatakan bahwa..._

_Aku mencintaimu, Rin._

Aku terpaku.

Itu sudah bertahun yang lalu. Saat aku masih berada dibangku kelas satu SMA, dan dia kelas dua. Aku merindukannya, meski saat ini, aku tak bisa berada disampingnya. Ada, dia sudah meninggalkanku, membuat luka yang perih di dalam dadaku.

Tapi, aku masihlah manusia.

Rasa cintaku kepadanya, tak akan pernah hilang. Ada selalu berada dalam hatiku. Ya, Ada selalu ada.

Meski ia, telah meninggalkanku, selamanya.

Dia memutuskan untuk pergi menolong saudaranya, di tanah seberang. Mengajukkan diri menjadi relawan. Saat itu, kami akan menikah, dan Ada memutuskan untuk pergi ke tanah Palestine sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi.

Ada hebat.

Ada selalu menjadi yang terbaik.

Sekalipun aku merasa sakit, tapi Ada, dia tidak menyia-nyiakan nyawanya.

Ada selalu ada. Dalam hatiku.


End file.
